gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Chevalier
Morgan Chevalier is a fictional character from the Japanese science fiction manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray. He is an ace pilot for the Earth Alliance's Eurasian Federation, like space combat ace Edward Harrelson, underwater ace Jane Houston, mobile suit instructor-turned ace Rena Imelia and fellow countryman Canard Pars. He earned the nickname of "Mad Dog under the Moonlight" because he specializes in space operations, and "Mad Dog" because he seemingly fights recklessly on the battlefield, though he is actually calm, calculating and a brilliant strategist who leads his squad to many victories. History Morgan Chevalier was an ace pilot for the Earth Alliance's Eurasian Federation, like space combat ace Edward Harrelson, underwater ace Jane Houston, MS instructor-turned ace Rena Imelia and fellow countryman Canard Pars. Before the introduction of MS into the EA, Chevalier was a 48 year old commander of the Linear Tank Fleet in the Eurasian Federation. The first mobile suit he piloted was a GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and became an ace quickly. Soon, Morgan piloted a rare GAT-01A1 Dagger (a.k.a. "105 Dagger") mobile suit, eqipped with a AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker pack, indicating that he was a Newtype, like Mu La Flaga, Prayer Reverie, Al Da Flaga, and Rau Le Creuset. He used this to quite a good effect. He even earned the nickname of "Mad Dog of the Moonlight". "Moonlight" because he specializes in night operations and "Mad Dog" because he seemingly fights recklessly on the battlefield, even though he is calm, calculating and a brilliant strategist who leads his squad to many victories. Believed that he fought at the Second Battle of Jachin Due and died in this battle, because there was only one Gunbarrel Dagger in the battle, and it disappeared. However, Morgan did indeed survive. As he does appear in the side-story Gundam SEED Destiny Astray which takes place between Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. A new Manga about a sideline character from Gundam Seed Destiny named Heine Westenfluss actually revealed that Morgans Dagger 105 was heavly damaged in the Second Battle of Jachin Due. Morgan fought the young pilot Westenfluss in his YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. Morgan was able to shoot off the Guaiz right leg and destroy its beam rifle, Westenfluss on the other hand was able to destroy two gun barrels and the left arm of Morgans Dagger 105. The battle however wasn't decided as it was interrupted by the fire of GENESIS. Its unknow if it was Heine or Genesis, but Morgans Dagger was heavy damaged with him surviving nearly unscratched. Its possible that Morgan could have won if Genesis wouldn't have fired as he had two gun barrels and his beam rifle aiming at Heine while he only had its beam sabers left. He was one of the aces sent to take down Edward Harrelson who had gone AWOL on the Alliance and was wanted for treason. Morgan leaked out false information about a missile attack on the contingent of South America to lure Edward into space so he could stop the attack by dropping into the base quickly. In space Morgan was able to utilize his gun barrels to fight Edward and defeated him but Edward managed to escape by riding a wave to Earth similar to the way Lowe did. Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Morgan also appears in Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, piloting a TS-MA4F Exus and attempting to help ZAFT's Riika Sheder defeat the RGX-04 Proto-Saviour, stolen by Circus pilot Ile De Lloar. It is questionable if later, in early C.E. 74, during the ZAFT/Alliance attack on LOGOS's "Heaven's Base" in Iceland, Chevalier led a squad of 105 Daggers in the attack. Morgan joined Terminal with help from Jean Carrey, alongside Riika, and Edward. In games Morgan Chevalier was voiced by Toru Ohkawa in the video game "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Generation of CE". Ohkawa is also the voice of Uzumi Nara Athha. In SD Gundam G Generation series and Gundam Wars card game, due to a more user friendly setting, he is listed as a Newtype instead of a different ability of spatial awareness. However, this is not the official story settings. He also appears as an enemy in Super Robot Wars W, and is also briefly playable in one mission. Chevalier, Morgan